Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic control unit with a housing formed of a base plate and a plastic hood as well as at least one contact pin. The invention further pertains to a method of producing such a control unit. Such electronic control units are used chiefly in motor vehicle technology and serve, in particular, for controlling the engine and/or the automatic transmission.
If such an electronic control unit is to be integrated with the associated sensors completely in an automatic transmission, it must be possible for the electronic control unit to be configured in a hermetically tight fashion. The same holds if an engine controller is constructed as an "in-situ electronic system".
German published, non-prosecuted patent application DE 195 41 925 A1 describes a control unit in which a metal support plate and a substrate supporting conductor tracks are present. Power components are arranged on the support plate in a first region, which is sealed off from a second region. A male connector strip is attached to a metal side of the support plate. Electric contacts are guided through a cutout in the support plate to the conductor tracks of the substrate.
German published, non-prosecuted patent application DE 25 09 507 A1 discloses a housing for integrated circuits which has a base plate and a cover cap. Terminal pins are soldered into the base plate which extend through the base plate and project from the housing.
German published, non-prosecuted patent application DE 43 05 793 A1 describes a power module with semiconductor components arranged on separate support members, arranged one above another, in a housing made from a support plate and a cover hood.
German published, non-prosecuted patent application DE 27 02 173 A1 describes an electronic control unit for transistorized ignition systems, which has a housing made by pressure die-casting and has a plug opening. A seal on a male connector strip is achieved by partially potting the housing with casting resin. The male connector strip must be fastened to a printed circuit board by means of fastening elements. The printed circuit board must, in turn, be screwed on in the housing interior. European patent application EP 0 113 073 A1 discloses an electric switching device for motor vehicles with a moisture-tight housing. The housing part that holds an electric circuit is sealed by a moisture-tight, flexible diaphragm. Plugs are integrated in a moisture-tight fashion in the housing. Connecting parts are provided in the housing interior between the plugs and a printed circuit board. These connecting parts are usually bonding wires.